War of the 3rd Millenium
by Kaelha
Summary: When the cruiser is pushed out of the warp due to unknown phenomenons Inquisitor Kayleck is far from pleased. She will be less pleased knowing that all psykers are maddened mumbling that His light is nil. For that would mean the throne is emptied. Or that the throne isn't occupied yet. In the grim darkness of the Koprulu sector, there is only war. Suffer not the Alien to live!
1. Chapter 1: Second Turtle to the Left

**Disclaimer: **the Warhammer 40k universe is owned by Games Workshop, the Starcraft universe is owned by Blizzard. Neither of them are my creation.

All original characters are my creation, and may be used more or less freely (although referencing would be appreciated).

* * *

**Second Turtle to the Left**

_For my Greater Good!: Rogue Trader Marcius Velonius_

**=][=**

He knew that noise. He knew the noise of the sudden entrance into the materium. The burst. The thrill. The alarm. They were falling. They were damned. He was in a cell in a vessel that was plummeting itself to the planet below. He didn't care. They had taken everything from him, his ship, his life, his warrant. He only laughed.

**=][=**

"What happened?" There were many humans in the bridge, only three were alive and only two were sane. Inquisitor Kayleck kept her vision down not looking into the Navigator's eye. The abhuman didn't seem to care, too occupied convulsing like the rabid madman he know was.

"Darkness. The astronomican. I'm blind. Blinded. The golden path... is no more!" The revelation was one hard to bear, even for the prophet who madly attempted to shriek his eyes with gory fingers. The Emperor's light didn't shine. And soon no light shone for the Navigator for he was knocked out by an inquisitorial punch.

"Throne!" Kayleck's frame wasn't that of a brawler. She for the most part contented herself with appearing to be an inoffensive dancer. More than many had undervalued her, taking too long to consider that the form of a duellist is in fact as lithe as that of a ballerina.

"Inquisitor" the voice of the storm trooper captain sounded calm even in the situation. "I've teams checking the ship, Brother – Captain Ran-Aldib and his Astartes are also aiding to the task. The Gellar fields appear to be still standing. We don't know what happened, we have lost potency on the warp drive. We are being drawn by the gravity of the planet below. It is slow but it will be faster soon enough... I suggest we find someone who can fly this ship or we are going to have a rough ride." There was a smile on the captain's lips, the idea of a complicated planet entry sounded funny for a veteran of the D-99 Elysian.

With a resigned sigh Inquisitor Halwinnit Kayleck of the Ordo Xenos took the piece of advice. Unfortunately most of the Ollanius' Revenge personal capable of actually flying the light cruiser were gathered at the bridge when the alarm started and somehow they had been terrible at avoiding the Navigator's gaze. Or something worse happened. Something she didn't want to ponder. The Inquisitor gave a quick cursory inspection of those gathered. Most were dead with their eyes open in a shocked expression. Others, more fortunate, had taken longer to die hitting themselves hard against the consoles and bleed profusely. Still there were some that missed the show.

"Captain Ferros, vox Sergeant Boon it seems his... companion isn't here. Maybe he knows where she is." The Inquisitor couldn't care less about the frolicking partners of her troopers, and the purple eyes of the Cadian sergeant were certainly popular among the Navy officers.

A nod, a smirk, a short vox conversation, and a minute later a dishevelled woman wearing a Kar Duniash's Navy uniform, clearly unfit Karskin boots, and a satisfied smile appeared at deck.

"Frak! What happened?"

"Captain Herdess take control of the vessel and land us at the ground. In one piece preferably. Now." Telling the woman that they didn't actually knew what happened wasn't the best course of action.

"I'm only a Commander and I can't do it alone." The nervousness on the woman's voice was obvious, still she was to be commended for he sat herself at the captain's throne and started tampering with the controls.

"In name of the Inquisition I would like to commend you on your promotion. Captain Ferros here can vox most of the personal on the quarters tell us who you need. The Emperor protects."

It was a hard hour and a harder landing. Many people run at the time, it was hot, both due to the nervousness of the crew and the heating of the atmosphere. Fortunately the The Ollanius' Revenge was a sturdy old vessel, a ship that had always made the Inquisitor proud. They were a black scar, a scar of four and a half kilometres of length, in a deserted area. The recently ascended Captain Herdess might not consider her skilled in the art of landing light cruisers in unknown planets without the aid of a docking bay, but she had certainly proven herself capable. Around the landing were tall canyons, rocky formations and some forests.

What worried the inquisitor were three revelations that she had had during the fall. The first, if the instruments of the ship functioned correctly, they were in Graia, a forge world deep in the eastern fringe. If this was indeed Graia it was much less industrialized that one would expect, no one had spotted any facility from the Adeptus Mechanicus as they did planet fall. Instead what they had seen was some unknown xenos architecture. That was the second thing that the inquisitorial conscience. The third issue at the back of her mind was the more pressing though, all the psykers on the vessel had gone mad or were dead. For the throne there was something wrong.

**=][=**

_"Did you recognize that vessel tribe leader?" _The thought was a complicated and rushed one. A thought that was repeating and replicating itself through the mind of those gathered. The tribe leader was old. Had travelled far. And had studied farther. But the truth was that he had no insight for his fellows. He didn't recognize the craft.

_"It must be Terran."_ It was only an educated guess, it was clearly not theirs, and the bane of the creators lacked the skills and the interests to construct such a thing. It was a good guess though, or as good as any, almost correct. It didn't calm the others. That arose more questions that it answered. For if it was Terran why had they constructed such a monstrosity? Why had they landed with such... lack of grace? Even Terran pilots were better than that. Something was amiss.

_"Dark Templar Talrisis, gather some zealots and go investigate"_

**=][=**

"Trooper Van Saar coordinate with the Magos and the Enginseers I want a list of the damages in the vessel and repairs necessary in ten minutes. Sergeant Argol take the sniper team to the Ollanius' roof and provide cover. Trooper Buticularo you are in charge of the Vox. Corporal Thor, trooper Bartle, trooper O'Hen you are on drill duty, turn the boarding parties of the imperial Navy into soldiers worthy of his name! Quartermaster Ivy, trooper Guts, trooper Catallus coordinate with Sister Silvana and get me a campaign hospital. Trooper..."

The orders kept flowing, the Captain was clearly skilled in shouting them and the men were more than capable of following. Of course serving under Inquisitor Kayleck's command demanded that they were more than capable. All of them stood firm, wearing proudly the black and red fatigues of the storm troopers under the carapace armour. Most hailed a collection of tools, weapons and assorted gear distinct from their companions. Each of the soldiers hailed from a different regiment of the guard, all of them had survived several campaigns in most cases battling the enemy without, the aliens. Once they had thrived on those battlefields they were pushed into the Schola Progenium and drilled the basics again. Those that had made it were given equipment that would make a guardsman drool, a chance to die in His name, and the hard news that training never ended. Captain Ferros was proud of his troopers and with the aid of Brother – Captain Ran-Aldib pushed them as far as they could. Simply put the thirty men and women under his command were a much deadlier force than anyone familiar with the guard ranks would expect.

"Throne! Move!" Once the commands were finished every trooper moved to carry their particular set of commands, a group of them started scouting the area surrounding the fallen vessel while others started digging trenches and fortifying the terrain. As a group moved towards the interior of the Ollanius' Revenge the Astartes emerged. Six towering figures, eclipsing that of any man, garbed in the black and silver ceramite power armour of the Deathwatch and covered with cloaks of the finest cameleoline. The Alien Hunters Kill Team favoured stealth.

"Captain Ferros, you are in command until I return. I wish to examine the constructions we saw from orbit. Ensure that our prisoners are comfortable, and see if we can instil enough lucidity in an astropath to send a message." Although she was a mere human, she had donned all her battlegear, carrying a collection of archeotect, and xenos instruments that would make most techpriest drool. The Ordo Xenos took command of the expeditionary force. "Brother – Captain let's move."

**=][=**

When one is a capable mercenary it takes some special things to pike ones interest. Commander Sertes fancied himself such an individual. And he was now certainly surprised. For the contract that he was receiving was from a dead man. Commander Sertes was pretty confident, almost sure, that dead men were not able to issue contracts. Still his interest was picked and he wasn't going to stop on a technicality.

**=][=**

"It appears to be some unknown xenos construction..." There were few things that frustrated her more than an unknown xenos construction. Specially in a forge world, that didn't look like a forge world at all. She was after all a member of the Ordo Xenos. As such it was her duty that such constructions didn't remain, or at least didn't remain unknown, for long.

"Brother Caleb does this architecture remind you of something?" Brother Caleb, was the most knowledgeable of the kill team when it came to Xenos, both as his rank as Apothecary and as his chapter of Origin. It is well known that the Guardians of the Covenant thrive in old archives.

"The Record of Oblivion makes no mention of this Xenos. I'm sorry Inquisitor." It was worth a try.

The longer she observed the structures through the magnoculars the more uneasy she was. The architecture seemed to flow, there were almost no geometric angles it was almost as if it had grown instead of being constructed. Some of it reminded her of the Eldar crafts.

"We will need to get a closer look. Brother – Captain on your lead." At the moment they were atop a mesa observing the structures from afar. If they were to identify them, they would need to move closer. Much closer.

Ran-Aldib the captain and leader of the kill team was an imposing Astartes, he was old for his kin and his eyes shone with a mix of barbarian cunning and scholarly strategist. The Mentors chapter enjoyed to collaborate with other imperial formations, and the vigil in the Deathwatch was a unique opportunity for such an endeavour. His weapon was old, some said that it was as old as the Heresy, being a Charnabal Sabre, a Relic Blade of impeccable craftsmanship. As the Brother – Captain intoned a silent prayer he donned the equally old Storm Shield, tinted in the black and silver of the Deathwatch.

"Brother Baldassare lead the charge. Brother Accipiter provide support."

The assault marine hailing from the Lamenters gripped his ancient power spear and caressed his winged jump pack. He was said to be a being of striking beauty, many saying that he would made his gene father proud. Accipiter for his part was a ghost, his skin had turned white long ago and his hair was pitch black, many took him for a member of the Raven Guard but he was in fact of a successor chapter the Raptors. His weapon of choice was the "raven patern" shotgun. As the Lamenter he also wore a jump pack but his was small, and extremely adapted for jungle warfare.

"Brothers Mihai, Agrippa spread out and provide cover."

The other three brothers excelled at scouting and providing covering fire. Both Mihai, from the Blood Ravens, and Agrippa from the Imperial Reavers, had been trained by great scouts themselves Cyrus and Torias Telion were well renowned scout instructors. Both were very close, favouring M.40 Targeter bolter themselves. Their biggest difference being over the Codex Astartes, relic which the Blood Raven was surprisingly not keen in adopting.

As they approached the structure they were themselves observed. Small points started to ping in the auspex of the brother – captain, a piece of archeotect taken from the watch vaults. Small machines seemed to swirl around them contenting themselves in studying the magnificent space marines.

"Captain Ferros, this is Brother – Captain Ran-Aldib it seems that the xenos possess some kind of cloaking technology. Remind the patrol to use their auspex."

The Astartes kept their advance, reliant to spring the trap, luring more of the enemy towards them before reviling in the fight. But then a vox message arrived.

"Brother – Captain, thanks. It seems that the patrol has also encountered several of those devices. Their exact words were 'Frak we are surrounded'. The xenos seem to be using some Abominable Intelligence. My boys are under heavy fire... would you mind diverting some of it?"

With a smile Brother – Captain of the Watch Ran-Aldib, hailing from the Mentors Chapter pronounced the words.

"Suffer not the Xenos to live."

Hell ensued.

**=][=**


	2. Chapter 2: Brave New World

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim ownership of neither Starcraft nor Warhammer 40k; they belong to Blizzard and Games Workshop respectively.

I will appreciate reviews and comments of the story as they go. Thanks to those that followed, favourited, reviewed or Pmd me over it :) I hope not to disappoint. For those that commented that the Starcraft universe doesn't hold a candle against the universe of 40k I would like to say, that yes it is weaker but most of its weakness are due to scale. Also since this is a story working on fluff I don't plan on having curbstomping in favor of 40k, because that would be boring, wouldn't it?

* * *

**Brave New World**

_The Emperor Provides. Rogue Trader Marcius Velonius_

**=][=**

"Captain Ferros, this is Brother-Captain Ran-Aldib it seems the xenos possess some kind of cloaking technology. Remind the patrol to use their auspex."

The storm trooper did as recommended, and the reports from the patrol were confusing at best, nothing showed on the auspex. At least nothing showed at first, when the captain heard a "Frak" over the vox he ran. Soon he was able to observe from atop the Ollanius' Revenge and what he saw was... confusing. The patrol lead by Sergeant Boon and formed by twelve of his men was walking slowly at the shade of one of the mesas, between them and the vessel there were some smaller rock formations, but not tall enough to obscure the sight. The snipers were laying there each holding a long rifle. Each weapon was as different from the others as the users themselves were.

"Sergeant. What am I looking at?" Sergeant Argol was one of the best spotters in the troop. She had keener eyes that an Elysian Hawk and for Captain Ferros that meant much. She was also one hell of a scout, had they been on forested terrain she would be leading the patrol and not Sergeant Boon. Her rifle, a well cared long-las stocked on nalwood wouldn't miss a shot.

"Don't know cap', Boon says that there are some things moving at the edge of the auspex, but I can't see... Feth! There. Kazakh check the tree half a klicks to the left of trooper Greene"

"Sweet cold Emperor shinies. It's like a white moth on the snow. Permission to engage captain." Kazakh was the youngest of the sniping team, amicably known as Second Son, for his Vostroyan ancestry, the lad was good and kind of crazy he had volunteered when his brother had died on the first mission. He carried a weapon so old it might just be a las-lock, but if something needed to be stopped he was the man.

"Wait, what do you see?"

"Another one two kiloms forward." This was trooper La'Ahad "They are like Tau stealth armours, impossible to see and this seem to be smaller and capable of flight. Still they ripple the sand if they move too close." La'Ahad knew about sand, his Shemagh a clear proof, he was the fastest of the snipers and in his hand the modified las carbine could fire thrice before the first shot hit.

The other two snipers, started looking for it. The captain couldn't help himself to marvel at the care that trooper Konig used to treat his needle rifle, such a big man crouching behind such a delicate and small weapon still seemed strange. For his part trooper Scalber seems contempt with a standard issue long-las covered in white cloth.

"Bad news." The captain adjusted his vox frequency and shot a short message to Boon. "Infiltrated units around you. Watch for ripples in the sand. Engage in 3."

The storm trooper captain raises his hand.

2

The sniper tighten and adjust the grip on their weapons.

1

Everyone holds their breath.

"Fire."

The order was followed by rapid firing from the sniper team, each had chosen a different target and all those target were hit. The effects were not all the same, the needle rifle failed to make any apparent damage, and only the extra punch of the lass weapons damaged the probes enough for them to fail. As the metal corpses fell to the ground movement arose around the patrol. The fallen spotters were not the only ones.

"Frak we are surrounded."

The auspex was able to tell the presence of the shapes when they moved and there were many. What was worse, a group of... something was moving in their direction from atop the rocky formation.

"Troopers fall back, get away from the hill and towards those rocks down there, something is coming from above."

The patrol fell back on an ordered motion taking a good sight of the auspex and occasionally shooting one of the hotshot lasguns if those probes got to close. Meanwhile the sniper team was waiting for whatever was atop the rocky formation. It didn't take long to appear. That was the first time that they saw the Xenos.

**=][=**

"_Khassar de templari!" _Somehow the Terrans had spotted the probes before the charge and now they were retreating. It didn't matter all would fell before the boundless fury of the Protoss templars. Four zealots jumped, and then four more. Their golden armour reflecting the light of the sun, a sight to behold and their psychic blades shimmering as they fell towards their prey.

"_None can withstand the Templar!"_

Behind them two Immortals stood at the edge of the cliff. Their long range weapons forced the Terrans to duck and cower behind the rocks. Those cowards wouldn't see what was coming for them. Supporting the Protoss artillery two sentries stood by the towering Immortals reinforcing their shields with their own. For his part Dark Templar Talrisis observed from the Oracle. There were a few things that weren't right. This Terrans... they didn't look armed like Terrans at all, those were clearly not marines and they had somehow spotted the Observers swarming around them, that wasn't good.

No it wasn't good, and Talrisis would describe what happened next as even worse. As the zealots charged long range shots from the ship hit them. A beam not too different to what his observer could fire hit the Immortals. Nothing that their shields couldn't resist of course, but for a moment it gave them pause.

Pause that the pinned Terrans used to recover and shoot at both the charging zealots and the towering immortals. Those Terrans had portable laser weaponry! Plasma weaponry! And something that spit explosions that the Dark Templar couldn't identify. Fearing the worst Talrisis and his Oracle entered the frail.

**=][=**

"Trooper Korrick. Stop what you are doing. The patrol is under attack from the Xenos they will need extraction soon, get the Chimera running."

He lamented getting Korrick out of his task, after all the veteran steel legionnaire was tasked in instructing some members of the Navy into driving the Leman Russ tanks that they had in the cargo bay. The tanks weren't too complicated to manoeuvre, and they had enough artillery gunners to be good at shooting, but he had wanted his best driver in charge of the instruction. Now he wanted his driver getting his men out of the frak.

"Trooper Van Saar, this is Captain Ferros. Inform the Magos that we have engaged the enemy. If he joins us at the observation desk he might be able to see something interesting before we wipe them out."

The Captain smirked and looked through the magnoculars at the battle it seemed that targeting the firing units above was a lack of ammo, they had portable shields. Portable shields! For the lost primarchs that was cheating.

"Sergeant Boon concentrate fire on the charging Xenos if they want to get close and personal don't let them, the ones atop the cliff seem to be impervious to damage."

Magos Explorator Gobadiah Dregmek of the Adeptus Mechanicus had seen many things since he had left the desserts of Angelis to roam the stars with the Explorator Fleets and later as the retinue of Inquisitor Kayleck. But he hadn't seen whatever those things on the battlefield were. He didn't need a magnoscope, he once again thanked the Omnissiah for the insight in replacing one of his eyes by a cogitator capable of seeing this far. Unconsciously he raised one of his mechadentrites to caress the orange fur of the Jokaero at his shoulder. By the unwavering concentration of the beast it seemed that it hadn't seen such thing either. One part of him, one part that he should had left back at his homeworld, was intrigued by this new technology. Another part of him reminded him of the quest of knowledge, citing the Ninth Universal Law.

"The Alien Mechanism is a Perversion of the True Path. Captain, those xenos are using Abominable Intelligence." The voice sounded metallic and gruff, almost unfocused. "But whatever can be salvaged will be for the Quest of Knowledge."

As the red Magos spoke a flying unit appeared above the fight. It seemed to attempt to circle the patrol to frak them from the rear. Once it positioned itself it started a beam, not dissimilar to their own laser weapons at the troopers below. The Chimera was making good speed, but had still not arrived, if those artillery platforms on the cliffs fired at the tank it might complicate things. It was time to get some hell out of his men.

"Brother-Captain, thanks. It seems that the patrol has also encountered several of those devices. Their exact words were 'Frak we are surrounded'. The xenos seem to be using some Abominable Intelligence. My boys are under heavy fire... would you mind diverting some of it?"

**=][=**

The attack on the Terran didn't go as Talrisis had expected. They had soon switched the focus from the Immortals to the Zealots. Even if they were also equipped with psychic shields the concentrated fire proved too much for them, the exposed skin absorbing the laser light before blistering, drying and even exploding. Although he supported them with the pulsar beam of his Oracle he soon was also overwhelmed by Terran fire. As the Oracle fell to the ground. Talrisis ordered the Sentries forward attempting to distract the Terrans with their Hallucinations while the two surviving Zealots and himself pressed to the melee using the distraction.

This were not Terran like he had fought before, once the Protoss were too close they had used their rifles as if they were spears, wielding their bayonets with mastery. Some of them even had drawn swords, and other close quarters weapons. Talrisis charged towards one of those, striking with a descending arc of his scythe at the Terran. Maybe they had strong firepower, but once up close and personal the psychic blades mowed them. Using the impulse of his sword he attacked another one, taking one arm in a clean swipe. A leg followed. The cloaked Dark Templar was avenging the falling zealots with might. Once he saw the terran leader, he charged with decision. His psychic scythe cut deep biting at the shoulder. It would have bisected the terran were it not for the human's sword. A sword crackling with energy that proved capable of stopping the spectral blade. For a moment the eyes of Talrisis lost themselves in the purple eyes of the human.

"AVE IMPERATOR!"

The terran raised his sword, as he kicked Talrisis forward before slashing. The reflexes of the Dark Templar were the only thing that saved him. Looking around, searching the aid of his kin Talrisis found himself alone.

"_Retreat"_

**=][=**

The Captain observed through the magnoculars how the pilot emerged from the downed aircraft, suddenly disappearing from sight. Their cloaking technology was good. Extremely good. Fortunately the short and chaotic range of the melee ended soon. The xenos had vanished in thin air as they fell and soon there were none left. He intoned a silent thankful prayer to the Emperor and was relieved to see that most of his men were capable of walking by themselves into the transport.

"Quartermaster Ivy, the patrol is moving back towards the medic tent. Some medical assistance will be necessary."

**=][=**

"Suffer not the Xenos to live!"

The Astartes charged forward. No one stood on their wake.

**=][=**

"I've heard you were dead."

It was a bad comment. Commander Sertes knew, every other mercenary in the room new. Except for the Death Head. The Death Head was clearly crazy.

"Only MOSTLY dead."

Maybe that was true Commander Sertes told himself, maybe it was galactic magic, maybe the stories had only been exaggerated, maybe it was only a man cashing in the name of another, or maybe who knows. What was certain is that he had a lot of cash. A lot of credits. And a lot of mercenaries at his bay.

If the stories that Sertes had heard were correct he was a smuggler, a crime lord. That would explain the cash. If the rumours the Wild Pig Commander had heard were also true he had collaborated with the UED, had done some weird things with Protoss technology and even controlled some Zerg. Sertes wished that was true, at least the last part. If he and the men were going to jump into Mar Sara he wanted a crazed mother fucker capable to come back from the dead and control Zerg. Mar Sara was infested with Zerg.

"Listen up, not one day ago a massive ship appeared above Mar Sara and crashed into it. I mean Massive the thing must have been ten times this vessel. The Scavengers would like to know where such a massive spacecraft came from, and how could it move unnoticed. Something this big can be a lot of credits, a ton for whoever gets there firsts. The Scavengers will." The man gave a short pause, smirking. "Good news for you all. You are the Scavengers."

**=][=**

Inquisitor Kayleck knelt besides the only fallen body that they had found so far. There hadn't been many xenos to begin with, but the few that opposed them had disappeared as they fell. It hadn't been an even fight. The space marines had reaped through their ranks like gods incarnate. Nothing had been able to stop the tide. Sensing the relative weakness of the inquisitor many had charged her, only to discover that she was from powerless. Although she lacked the black carapace and the strength of the Astartes she still donned a power armor of fine crafting. Still her best defense wasn't the hardness of the adamantium the thing that protected her the most, but her Spatial Impasse Generator, moving her out of harm way whenever any xenos would have landed a hit, or her Ulumeathi Plasma Syphon that rendered several of the aliens ranged weapons useless. Her hands occupied by an ancient boltgun and a finely crafted needle pistol, she would dance with any alien that attempted to take her.

Only the intervention of a xenos psyker, who had conjured a storm on top of the space marines, had given the imperial raid pause. Time that the surviving aliens had wisely used to run. Disappearing in what seemed to be a piramidal temple, the only structure of note in the compound. The deathwatch had entered it but returned empty handed, the xenos had escaped their judgement. Kayleck lamented that there were no living xenos to interrogate.

"They don't seem to have a mouth."

Interrogating them would have proven complicated.

"Brother – Captain what can you tell me?"

The astartes unfastened his helmet and took one of the dead from the ground like it was weightless. Like a children reaching for a sweets jar his hand pressed against the temples, and with a wet noise revealed the interior. Soon the kid got his candy.

"Their mind is strong. Hard to read. Surprising."

"Anything?"

"I'm sorry Inquisitor, the thoughts are too complex and too well rooted. This hasn't happened before. I can only gather Khalai Protoss, whatever that means."

Inquisitor Kayleck could never get used to seeing the omophagea in effect. But she had never expected it to be rendered useless, or almost useless.

"Did they know about us? Imperials I mean."

The astartes took another bite while pondering on the questions.

"Terrans."

She gave short nod and thought on the next step.

"Brother – Captain we are taking that body to the Ollanius' Revenge, perhaps the Magos or our... guests will be able to tell us more."

**=][=**


	3. Chapter 3: I got better

Disclaimer: I don't own Starcraft nor Warhammer 40 K they belong to Blizzard and Games Workshop

Thanks for the reviews and the comments guys! Also thanks to everyone who favorited or is now following the story. Few comments :D

Yo: Yeah, Brainfarted on Imperial keeping of date, thanks for noting that out.

SpartanCommander: Thank you for your comments and as you can see I made a few changes :) Keep them coming and I'll keep trying to make this story better.

Engelbart: Thanks for the compliments

Also, everyone please note that this is an inquisitor from the Ordo Xenos, who leans on the radical side. As such some of her future acts might be considered heresy by those more uptight.

That said...

* * *

**I got Better**

_I claim this planet on my... the name of the Holy Emperor of Terra!: Rogue Trader Marcius Velonius_

**=][=**

Things were looking brighter. He didn't have his warrant back. No. Nor he had a ship. But they had crashed somewhere. Somewhere that wasn't an inquisitorial world with a firing squad. He also had gotten himself out of the damn jail. Sitting all day confined in such a small space wasn't a destiny for someone of his stature. He could trace the Velonius name back to the Great Crusade. The Emperor himself had granted them the Warrant and they had taken it to the stars.

There was no one greater than him. No one. And what if he had gifted some tanks to the Tau? Tau wines where in high demand on several paradise worlds. Yeah the Tau had used those same tanks in some backwater Emperor forsaken world. Who cared? No one, that's who.

The Ordo Xenos may claim that they cared. But Velonious knew the truth. They hadn't cared at all. No they were sent after him by someone jealous of his Warrant, of his ship, of his contacts. Yes. The inquisitor was a tool and a fool.

A tool and a fool that he planned to use.

Upon leaving his confinement and learning that they were in fact in an unidentified planet, the crew referred to it as Graia, but he had been at the forgeworld and this wasn't it. Perhaps in a long time it might become a world of the Adeptus Mechanicus. Now it was only a blasted planet without claimant. And it was his to claim. Even if for now it had to be in His name.

The Inquisitor wanted to use the few of his crew that she had spared. That worthless woman... had no eye for business. She had accepted his terms, or most of them, fast and quick. He was to be allowed out of that damn hole. Allowed to touch the planet below. And given respite.

In exchange the Rogue Trader had ensued the collaboration of his two cellmates. They were an odd couple. Two Xenos that had costed him a planet and a moon. But they were good. Oh, yes they were. And they were his. Whatever the Inquisitor thought they would bide their time and liberate their master in due time.

He had to admit that looking at the state of his companions the trade was greatly skewed in his favour. Alith who once had been his shipmaster looked terrible. The warp travel and the planet fall hadn't been good to the corsair. There were red scabs under his nose, and ears, as if blood had flowed from them openly. His hair, at times ordained in a perfected braid was now a mass of tangled, dirtied, messed dreadlocks. His only open eye was inflamed, deprived of sleep and rest. He had spoken little and eaten less since he had been taken captive. Velonious couldn't help but think that the unrest of the Eldar was in part due to the other partner. The Kroot bodyguard spooked even him. The beast was gaunt, and long limbed, keeping to itself. If Alith had spook little the Kroot had made even less sounds. But it had eaten. Oh sweet Emperor on His throne it had eaten plentifully. Velonious believed himself possessor of a hard stomach, and the Xeno hadn't disturbed him much, after all he had had him in his vessel for a few years. It keep mostly to dry meat, hunting whenever he was far away from the Rogue Trader. Now that they were confined Velonious had had time to observe. And he had seen everything. Even the aquila tattoo in what he had assumed to be dry jerky.

Yes the Rogue Trader had traded his companions for his freedom. Or to get away from them, even him wasn't sure. But once he had transferred their contracts he had been out, and able to explore. It hadn't taken him long. No. He had claimed the planet, for the Imperium, at the first opportunity.

**=][=**

The captain observed the laboratorium he had seen many bodies being opened, yes, but those had been in the heat of the battle and with a sword at hand. Doing it on a cold table with servitors and scalpels seemed wrong. Really wrong. But the Inquisitor had tried most things that occurred to her already, she had checked every tome, every dataslate, every information that she could put on her hands. The Tome of Vethric, The Record of Oblivion, The Calixian Black Grimoire, even the heretical Xenology. There wasn't any mention of this Khalai Protoss, or whatever they were. He had seen the inquisitor taking a dire step and asking the Xenos prisoners for help, to no avail. The Kroot hadn't seen such a creature before but offered to eat it and tell what it could to the Inquisitor. The captain's stomach had disliked the idea, even if Kayleck had reminded him that it was usual among Kroots to eat sentient beings. Alith, who seemed much more complete once he had drawn away from the Kroot hadn't been able to provide information. He claimed that the Eldar hadn't encountered any creature like that. The Inquisitor had been pressed for information and now she pushed a scalpel through the remains of the dead Khalai Protoss.

**=][=**

Talrisis observed the after effects of the battle. Several of their numbers would end being interred on Immortals. Others less fortunate wouldn't even have that live. This Terrans had been tough, and the Protoss dig site had been weak. Not for the first time Talrisis lamented that the Hierarchy didn't approve of their diggings in Mar Sara. Xel'Naga relics were a source of knowledge, of power, and the Protoss needed both. Even if they had to dig it out in a Zerg infested planet. Even if they had to keep themselves in the move, dancing around Terran attacks. The Hierarchy didn't see it, they said it was too risky. Too risky! If they had more resources, more templars, they would show those meddlesome Terrans what it meant to mess with the Protoss. It wouldn't be a risk at all with proper troops and resources.

The tribe leader had called a gathering, it wasn't unusual but he had been greatly damaged on the Terran raid. The leader had had to conjure a storm of psionics, and that was beyond his capabilities and skills. He wasn't a Templar, someone created for war, no, he was a constructor, a crafter, an artist. The attack had taken a toll on his mind.

"_Dark Templar... we are few now. The Hierarchy doesn't approve of our movements. We don't have enough troops."_

The thought was a discouraging one, but true nonetheless.

"_I fear so tribe leader. If we were to be under attack again, by the Terrans or the Zerg, we might..."_

"_Yes. The Zerg."_

_"What with the Zerg tribe leader?"_

"_They have enough troops."_

**=][=**

They had learned nothing of the Khalai Protoss. Oh, they had seen the interior. They had gathered some things. But useful information? Not much. The Inquisitor suspected that they fed on light, and were a highly psionic race. Even if those things were true the Captain couldn't see their use. No, they were on a stalemate. The Kroot had eaten the corpse, all of it, and after that always accompanied the Ordo Xenos. Captain Ferros wasn't sure how to feel about it, the alien made him more uneasy than any other alien before, but it acted like a protective shadow towards the Inquisitor. The other alien had requested permission to get back its armour and weapons, request that had been logically denied, and had ended serving with Quartermaster Ivy, aiding the Krieg veteran with the camp's organization and allowing her to focus on the surviving soldier's treatment.

They had lost four troopers, during the xenos skirmish, all of them had been cut like dry leaves. The rest of them were in different states of damage. Two were hurt beyond the Quartermaster's and the medics' capabilities. Those two had been given the Emperor's peace. Six men, the captain had lost six men. At least the other six would make it, even if the medical aptitude of his troops had to be combined with the mechanical expertise of the Magos and his enginseers. The captain swore to himself that he wouldn't loose any of his troopers.

No more.

**=][=**

"Coordinates fixed. Contact estimated in thirty minutes." The robotic voice of the adjutant reminded the bridge of the path they had fixed. Soon they would be atop the strange vessel, that ship that had fallen in Mar Sara.

Their patron had pushed most of the commander's into the flag ship, the Duke's Revenge, a vessel as old as the Terran Confederacy that had turned mercenary soon enough. The silence was palpable in the small command bridge. Perhaps they were nervous about the mission, maybe they were concerned with the idea of standing side by side with old turncoats. The Scavengers paid well, and as long as their leader kept them focused things would work out, no mercenary would risk an attack on the downed ship on their own. Going rogue was a bad idea, the moment one of them did it the others would jump on them.

"Contact time in twenty five minutes." The adjutant was also an old piece of technology, an old assemblage of metal that spooked Commander Serte. Most modern adjutants were synthetic, made to look human. The old ones... they were cybernetic. Listening at the machine the war pig needed to remind himself that it was not mocking him.

"Contact time in twenty minutes."

**=][=**

Talrisis was running. Again he thanked his skill in reading the mysteries of time as he jumped avoiding the spine of the hydralisk that was chasing after him. Attracting the Zerg's attention hadn't been difficult.

The Zerg just needed to reach a critical mass, when there were enough stampeding after him it would be too difficult to stop them. Then he would teleport away, and let the swarm deal with the Terran. Or perhaps, the strange human newcomers would use their laser weapons to deal with the Zerg. Either way the Protoss would remain, stronger to take the spoils.

**=][=**

"There is a warp reading with 87.217% accuracy. Something is coming."

The voice of the Magos took over the vox, there was no excitement nor emotion on the statement only certainty. Merciful Emperor someone had found them. But what would it be? Would it be the Imperium in a rescue mission? Somehow the Storm Trooper Captain doubted it.

"Captain Ferros, I don't want anyone atop the Ollanius, we don't know what is coming. Get all the men inside of the shield's area."

The Inquisitor was as unconvinced as he was. Nodding he made the sign of the aquila and he started to follow the orders to the best of his capabilities. Most troopers gathered into the medical compound at the shadow of the Ollanius. There they were received by a nightmare. The navigator, who had been kept sedated since the accident awoke. It's eyes were spluttering blood and it's mouth was bleeding profanity.

"The Shadow is coming! The Shadow is gathering!"

All the troopers receded, moving away keeping themselves from the black deep eye of the Navigator.

"The Shadow, the Shadow!"

All but the Quartermaster, unflinching, impervious she advanced. She stood before the Navigator.

"THE THRONE IS EMPTY! THE SHADOW IS HERE!"

"The Emperor protects."

Not many had heard the voice of the Quartermaster but it was as her full persona, blank, devoid of intent or emphasis. Quiet, silent, and lethal. With ease, making a slow movement she injected a really strong sedative in the Navigator's body who fell limp on the table.

The Captain had seen and heard enough.

"Inquisitor this is Captain Ferros. I would say that we prepare a really bad welcoming party."

"I agree Captain. I've requested Magos Dregmek to divert all the available energy to the Castellan Shields and the redundant systems. Captain Herdess has control of the lanc..."

The vox signal jammed as an unknown vessel appeared above the Ollanius' Revenge.

**=][=**

"Contact time in two minutes."

Everyone on deck was at the observation bay. The thing they were after, that black ship, was indeed massive. Commander Serte had read the reviews but hadn't believed them. It dwarfed the Duke's revenge. It ought to be at least ten times larger. That was going to be complicated.

"Captain Jackson" The voice of the Scavenger resounded over the murmuring of the ship "Fire at will, tear us a breach."

The Captain of the Duke's revenge did as instructed, while the Yamato charged he engaged with the secondary weapons.

"Yamato at 10% potency."

The voice of the adjutant remained forgotten on the background as everyone observed the effect of the laser batteries and the missile pods. Their potency didn't seem enough to breach the defense matrix of the downed ship. But that was to be expected they were only to damage it so the Yamato could strike true.

"Yamato at 30% potency. WARNING! WARNING! Heat signature shows armament charging on target."

A storm of salvos and laser armament stormed around the grounded ship that trashed like an angry beast. Captain's Jackson skill was to be commended for he danced around the fire with mastership. The few shots that made it through stopped by the strong defensive matrix. The accompanying fleet transports weren't as lucky.

"Yamato at 60% potency."

Around them their damaged fleet was crumbling. The crossed fire between the battleship and the grounded monster to intense for anything to fly on their wake. The War Pig considered the cunning of the Scavenger, he certainly had recruited several mercenaries but had forced the most veterans into the flag ship. At first he thought it a ruse to get keep them in their toes against each other, now... he was not so sure.

"Yamato at 90% potency."

A new salvo erupted from the ground, this time the side weapons of the ship accompanied the obvious defence turrets. Someone down there didn't want them to stay on the air. What hit them couldn't be avoided for it was a dark cloud. A cloud of utter blackness that for a moment blinded their engines and their stopped their targeting systems.

"Yamato at 100% potency."

The Duke's Revenge was falling, damaged by the lasers that had hit it in the dark cloud, but before it was taken a command was given.

"Fire!"

**=][=**


	4. Chapter 4: Fanning the flames of Revenge

Games Workshop owns Warhammer 40K, Blizzard owns Starcraft and I'm only writing fanfiction :P

I hope people like the story, it's been a bit fast paced for my taste but I wanted to get to the end of this chapter fastly.

* * *

**Fanning the flames of Revenge**

_This! Is! Heresy! Rogue Trader Marcius Velonius_

The flies warmed over the fallen one, in their voracity they had taken it for a corpse. But it bite back. As the black ship attacked several of the minor vessels plummeted to the ground in explosions of debris and fire. The flies had bitten though, and their stings had diminished the shell of the fallen vessel. No one would admit it, but the Castellan Shield was under stress. The Ollanius' Revenge wasn't build for fighting, no, it had been built to explore. To boldly go where no man has gone before. It had been there, during the Great Crusade, reaching far and farther into the stars. It's mind, it's cogitators, it's machine spirit was old. Far older than the machine itself remembered. And it didn't take well to be stung by flies.

"We are blind!"

Captain Herdess voice was beyond worried, she had directed most of the servitors to the turrets of the vessel, an amalgamation of ordinance batteries and minute laser weapons that had been constructed and improved by the Magos and his Jokaero.

"They are attacking our vox and auspex systems. Clever."

The voice of the Magos was as inflexible as ever. He stood on the bridge, extending its mechadentrites and connecting, pleading, to the spirit in the machine. The blessing to the Omnissiah subsumed in a language that no living being could understand, a chatter so fast, so mechanic that it would have made anyone cringe in fear.

A sliver of vision returned from one of the monitors as the eyes of Ollanius' oppened once again. They saw how the attacking ship, much smaller than their own, charged their lasers.

"Magos I don't know what you are doing but keep doing it!"

"I'm not doing anything Captain. I'm just asking the Machine Spirit. Nicely."

"Machine Spirit! You hear me? Get that thing out of th..."

"The Machine Spirit cannot be communicated in su..." A dark flare from the side of the vessel that pointed upwards interrupted the Magos. The dark cannons have fired. The dark cannons, weapons that they weren't able to understand and as far as they knew shouldn't work ever, still worked. A silent prayer of thanks to the Omnissiah and to the insistence of the Inquisitor on using such weapon. The cannons fired dark particles, hence the unimaginative name, that swarmed around the enemy ship clouding the sky in a night of darkness. "...ch way. Blessed Omnissiah!"

"Ha! Hit them hard Ollanius'" The excitement of the Navy captain almost transferred to the seasoned Magos who soon intoned prayers of thanks in chipping binary. The excitement couldn't hide one thing, the dark cannons were not built to destroy a ship, they were made to blind them, giving the Ollanius' Revenge time to move, either away or towards. And this time there wasn't going to be much moving. Not only were their systems compromised, their warp drive was far from repaired.

**=][=**

They were engulfed by a black oily fog that clenched and stuck at its systems making their sensors beep in stretched noises.

"Fire!"

As the Yamato cannon fired those on deck realized two things. The first one, their targeting systems were off, for while the weapon pointed at the top of the enemy it hit at the bottom. The second one whatever they were against wasn't going to go down easily. It took the shoot and lost its shields, but whatever material it was made of was able to hold most of the damage, the tears they had made weren't going to be enough for the Thor.

"What was that? Charge the Yamato again. And Captain keep us up in the sky! I don't..."

At that moment the Scavenger was interrupted by the metallic voice of the adjutant.

"Targeting systems secured."

"This time we aren't going to miss."

Did they have time though? Their engineers were leading the cyber-attack against those below. But if the downed vessel was able to fire such a weapon wouldn't it be able to use its defensive turrets? And what was that weapon? The Terran Confederacy had never encountered such a device. Commander Sertes wasn't a pious man, but for a moment he wished he had taken the faith.

**=][=**

Magos Dregmek was running, well perhaps running wasn't the word. He was moving fast. As fast as he could. And that was really fast. He perched from one arc to the next using his mechadentrites to propel himself forward. Speed was paramount. In his soul rang the defiance of the Machine Spirit, something had attacked it, something had attempted to corrupt it, like a virus. Magos Dregmek didn't consider the Ollanius' Revenge spirit an irascible one, in fact it had a benevolent knack for curiosity. The Mechanicus intoned a silent prayer to the Omnissiah, dismissing the thought that the Machine Spirit was angry at its own curiosity.

**=][=**

"WARNING Impact imminent." The adjutant was unflinching.

"I cannot dance around all those missiles and lasers while still pointing the Yamato." The voice of Captain Jackson sounded terse, tired, nervous.

"Crap." The Death Head was right thought Commander Serte. It is time that the proverbial fecal matter hits the proverbial fan.

"Defense Matrix is down. Yamato canon at 90%"

**=][=**

The Magos intoned the rituals. Their shields were down, stripped by the weapons of the attackers. Most of their weapons were malfunctioning, somehow silenced by the attackers. The enginseers were praying all around, chanting the rituals on their weapons and armour. He... he wasn't praying in front of a tool of destruction. No, it was a way of survival. It had saved them many times and it would save them more. He kept praying while focusing his view in the Machine Spirit of the device. He saw it. Like a black cancer, one of its claws pining at the core. He sang in binary, focusing with oils and candles. The ritual was all that mattered. Deviation from the ritual was death. Little by little he instilled the will to fight in the Machine Spirit. Soon, with a prayer of thanks to the Omnissiah, the Magos released the defensive countermeasures.

**=][=**

The adjutant was silent. Its eyes shone, with multiple colours jumping from one light to the other. Captain Jackson new the sign. And it wasn't good. Whoever was down there was not only able to sustain some of their cyber warfare they were also capable of hitting back. And they were hitting back with something strong, the Duke's Revenge firewalls were updated with everything legal and illegal. Whatever they were using wasn't of this age.

"Engineers! Ensure that the Yamato is operational. Now!"

As those men that had been focused on the cyber attack to the fallen ship did as commanded the weapons of the downed beast flared. They had driven too close.

"Yamato operational!"

"Men buckle up, this isn't going to be a nice landing. Fire!"

The captain shouted as the Duke's revenge was hit by lance batteries.

"WARNING critical damage. Breach in the hull." With a grin the captain thought that it was nice having the damned adjutant back. Then he fell with his ship.

**=][=**

"_Dark Templar Talrisis." _The thought sounded troubled. Of course whoever was having it wasn't being followed by enough pack of Zergs to... lose count of how many pack of Zergs were following one.

"_Dark Templar Talrisis. There has been a new development. Can the mission be aborted?_"

Talrisis didn't need to look over his shoulder to learn that the Zerg were still following him, and stopping them was going to be beyond possible.

"_I fear not tribe leader. What happened?_"

"_Our observers have spotted a small Terran transport fleet lead by a battlecruiser. At first we feared reinforcements but they fired at the unknown vessel. Both are grounded now._"

Two terran contingents for the price of one? What was the problem?

"_We fear that they will take heavy damage and be unable to damage the Zerg enough._"

Dark Templar Talrisis wasn't a fool. He might be young. But he was knowledgeable when it came to time. One needed to be to pilot an Oracle. If the Zerg engaged and didn't have enough opposition they would end with a unified Zerg rush without target. Not for long. The Protoss scientist soon would be their focus.

"_I understand tribe leader. Can something else be attempted? Can collaboration between the Terrans be achieved?_"

It was a gamble, and a gamble that could have unforeseen consequences. The response took so long that Talrisis didn't expect it.

"_It will be attempted. But I'm no Judicator. Anht zagatir nas dark templar._"

"_Anht zagatir nas tribe leader._"

**=][=**

"Listen men. The Emperor in its infinite wisdom only demands one thing from you. One simple little thing. That you die on your feet while shooting at His enemies. Don't worry about breathing, don't worry about living, don't worry about how crappy you are with your lasguns, don't worry about what is coming for you. Only point and shoot. You can do that. For you are the Imperial Gnavy!"

The Terrax trooper had been drilling the Navy with the Mordian and the Praetorian. And they had turned out to be reasonably good at standing and shooting. It was not a difficult demand that of the Emperor. They would hold.

**=][=**

"Okay boys, we don't know what is out there. But we know it is going to be worth a lot of credits. So we say, no complicated speeches! Just go and get it!" The Death Head leader was clearly not fit for speeches, but as he jumped making his jet pack roar his men followed.

**=][=**

"_Activation Code: H4XL00T._ Tribune Gyver you and the Classiarii are to secure the fallen enemy vessels. Take some Enginseers with you. It is the Omnissiah's will. For the Quest of Knowledge!"

Soon the Tech-guard marched in coordinated unison.

**=][=**

"We are all mercenaries here. We know war. We know casualties. But we also know that our transports can take a beating and our brothers are tough. I say we go get them out of their cans. Who is with me?"

Commander Serte was relieved when Hammer Securities, Devil Dogs, and Skibi's angels raised their hands.

**=][=**

"As the Emperor protects so must we."

Captain Ferros mobilized his troops around the medbay, they were going to be under assault soon and they would hold the line. The Emperor protects and so does the Imperial Guard.

**=][=**

"Agent X44802K. It is time. Show them fear."

The Scavenger didn't like her. But the Scavenger didn't need to like her. He only needed to command. She was his. She didn't need to like him. She only needed to obey.

**=][=**

"WHAT IS YOUR DUTY?" Brother – Captain Ran-Aldib demmanded.

"To serve Emperor's Will." Brothers Baldassare and Accipiter responded.

"WHAT IS EMPEROR'S WILL?" Brother – Captain Ran-Aldib demmanded.

"That we fight and die." Brothers Mihai and Agrippa responded.

"WHAT IS DEATH?" Brother – Captain Ran-Aldib demmanded.

"Our Duty." Brother Caleb responded.

"We are ready inquisitor."

"Good."

She had assembled the whole retinue. Onata the death cult assassin who was full of expectation holding her blades with anticipation. Sohd Na the infocyte who was full of fear patting his cogitator gauntlet with focus. Magos Dregmek the Explorator who was full of curiosity petting his Jokaero with humanity. Sister Silvana the Hospitalier who was full of faith and revised her Narthecium with determination. Athil the Eldar Corsair who was full of joy and caressed his melta gun with love. And the Kroot who was empty and stood away with grimness.

**=][=**

The Scavenger was ready. At another time, at another life he had piloted a goliath. He had been good at it. Great actually. He couldn't help himself but look at the machines of the Spartan Company with some nostalgia. But there were newer walker models, such as Vikings of the Hel's Angels. Or his Thor, Scheherezade.

Not many things could hold him back when he was piloting. No. As long as he stood away from the enemy ships batteries he would be like the god of thunder incarnate.

"Take what you can and give nothing back."

The Scavenger's mechanized infantry jumped into the frail.

**=][=**

The Protoss tribe leader studied the frail through the eyes of the Observers. It was hard to gauge how far Terran stupidity could reach but this ought to be a clear example of its extent. Both space crafts were on fire, something had ignited atop of them, shedding beacons of hate and revenge. The fires and the stars above Mar Sara the only light to illuminate the upcoming storm. For it was a storm, a storm of death with thunder of mortar and lightning of laser.

He had observed as Banshees flying mercenary colours had risen from the battlecruiser to soon be engaged by flying crafts from the unidentified ship. Although the known Terran units were capable of cloaking themselves whenever they were exposed their enemies ganged on them. It was like a dance. A dance that repeated itself across the battlefield.

He saw reapers blitzing around laser lightning. Shooting at big masses of Terran that somehow took their toll and kept firing. It was as if grim determination and resolve kept them standing. The Protoss respected bravery but that was fool, they were unarmoured.

Those that were, armoured, didn't fare much better. Marines, marauders, firebats and medics were fighting against Terrans that looked more machine than organic. Covered in red robes and heavy armour they gave their enemies pause. Each side fought with coordination, ones with the practice of veterans who avoided getting in the way of their allies and others with the perfection of automates incapable of committing a mistake. The ones in red didn't seem to feel pain, fear, or exhaustion. And they kept pressing.

The patterns kept repeating themselves, the tribe leader studied as a Terran ghost fought against the Terran who had pinned the potross Zealots. Those Terrans were good, they had shown a knack for tactics. But it wasn't enough. The ghost was a powerful mind. Tactics wouldn't be enough.

The centre of the battlefield though was something taken out of myth. He tried to see there, but it was difficult. As if there was a ball of void, a blank sphere of emptiness that made his head ache and his vision blur. He couldn't concentrate. He couldn't see more than flashes. One of those strange marines raising a Goliath with its barehands, the Thor shooting at blank range at an unarmoured woman... He pushed. He tried to see. There was only pain.

His mind was dulled. Somehow damaged. He didn't understand it and he didn't like it. He wasn't able to influence their leaders. Their were somehow, protected from intrusion. There was a note of panic on his mind a thought that he soon repressed. The Zerg were going to be here soon. He searched the battlefield someone who could listen. Someone who could protect.

**=][=**

Dark Templar Talrisis cloaked himself, the sound of battle above was almost as loud as the chatter of the Zerg behind.

He hoped the gambit would pay off.

The Zerg were rushing.

**=][=**


	5. Chapter 5: Newcomers

******Disclaimer: **the Warhammer 40k universe is owned by Games Workshop, the Starcraft universe is owned by Blizzard. Neither of them are my creation.

* * *

**Newcomer**

_There's two ways to deal with mystery: uncover it, or eliminate it. Rogue Trader Marcius Velonius _

**=][=**

He had been forgotten. Not forgiven, no, not yet. He wasn't to be forgiven any time soon. But he didn't want to. His sin had been profit. Profit! A sin! Once again he damned the name of the Inquisitor. Kaywinnit Haleck. He hated that name, despised it. At first he had fought her. Shouted and blamed the woman. But now... he was forgotten.

And Marcius Velonius wasn't to be forgiving that any time soon. Since he had born he had ensured that everyone remembered him. He had always been remembered. Mother was right. If they cannot love you at least they should fear you. They had feared and remembered him. The Inquisitor didn't fear. Didn't remember.

But Marcius Velonius wasn't finished. No. He would show her. He would. And that would be the last thing that she would ever remember.

**=][=**

One heartbeat, captain Ferros of the D-99 Elysian ducked again into cover. Two heartbeats a bullet, as big as a bolter round, impacted against where he had been standing. Three heartbeats sergeant Argol of the First and Only fired his trusted long-las, trooper Scalber of the Indentured Squadron's weapon followed. Four heartbeats Argol rolled ducking, Scalber reloaded. Five heartbeats there was a bullet mark where Argol had been and a bullet in Scalber forehead. Six heartbeats captain Ferros breathed again.

They were pinned in the medicae tent. A warp of a sniper was holding them down like rats. Only a handful of his men were able of returning fire. Throne half of his men were incapable of even seeing the enemy. It was out of auspex range and there wasn't much to do. He risked a glance to the end of the room where Quartermaster Ivy tended impassible to the wounds that could be saved. There was no salvation for Scalber. Only the Emperor's Peace.

He did the sign of the Aquila and prayed for a miracle. A miracle that would spare his men to serve Him another day. A miracle that would let them die doing what they were meant to do, bringing death to Xenos scum.

A lightning of green artificial light roared in the room. The auspex shrieking in pain as many more targets that it was capable of pinpointing drowned its screen in light. The thunder soon followed, a Xenos roar echoed in many alien throats, promising death and doom.

For the first time in his long career captain Ferros considered that the Emperor answered his plea. For his time he committed heresy, in thinking if that was His response it would had been better not to bother Him.

"Well troopers, our prays are answered. Now we have enough targets for everyone."

Captain Ferros raised another plea, a short one. Let me save my men.

**=][=**

Commander Sertes had seen things like their enemies. Long ago. In a flick rescued from the ATLAS. It had been a hell of an exit at the theatres of Tarsonis. He had enjoyed it, in fact he had considered the parallels with religion and thought that if any God was as awesome as the things depicted in that flick it was worth following. Now he was older, wiser, and he new two things. The first of all, he certainly should have taken religion at some point, this seemed like an ideal time to pray. The second one, and the most important, if anyone would ever consider the idea of merging man and machine in front of him in the future he would put a bullet through their skull. Better that than to have to face this... things.

Most of them, that is most of their bodies, were made of metal. Black coated metal that seemed dense enough to survive in the void of the space. And he could understand that. He had seen robots. But their faces, this things had been human at some point, now the only thing that was left were perfectly chiselled cheeks, a strong chin and an unflinching grin. The rest of it. Was machine. Metal. Cold black metal. And they were wearing crimson robes and hood, giving them the sinister image of a bird of prey whenever they bowed and launched towards him and his men.

The Wild pig considered that even if their image was scary, it might not be the worst of them, and once again raised his ballistic combat shield to stop one of their axes. The cog edge of the thing raised sparks and bite bits off of his shield. He pointed his rifle at the torso of the thing and fired at full auto.

The thing went down but another one of their ranks, this one with metal tentacles out of its shoulders was soon atop of it chanting in a incoherent language that sounded more like static than any other thing the commander had heard before. Soon the damned thing was raising itself again.

Commmander Sertes cursed under his breath, and decided that if there was something akin to an almighty, that the religions spoke off it was a good time to start asking for help.

"Someone, push this things out."

"We are surrounded commander."

The voice of the Skibi's Angel sounded calm and composed. She didn't even look around while making her assertion too distracted she was with the body of a fallen marauder.

"I know. Are you a church goer doctor?"

Sertes new better than to engage in a conversation in the middle of combat, but somehow he felt compelled to ask for help.

"I am."

"Would you mind... praying for us?"

He didn't have to wait long, soon a wave of reinforcements arrived. They tore at the robomen with claw, horn and fang. Their organic shrieks eclipsed the metallic shrieks. Sertes couldn't keep himself from laughter. That God had a sick sense of humour. He could respect that.

"Next time specify that we want Terran and not Zerg to get us out of the frail."

"He works in mysterious ways, commander, but I'll be sure to do so."

Soon the Terrans were too busy fending off robomen and Zerg to have time to worry.

**=][=**

Talrisis joined the tribe leader at the observation zone. The dark templar studied how the old Protoss struggled mentally, straining itself, trying to direct the Terran forces. Focus them in fighting the Zerg instead of their own.

Talrisis new better than to distract the elder. He sat by him and studied his handy work. What he saw was death. Both Terran armies had taken to kill each other with glee and the addition of the Zerg had only increased the body count. Wherever he looked there was fighting and death. He saw banshees and other Terran flying crafts blitzing around swarms of mutalisks. He saw unarmoured Terrans shooting at reapers and at Zerglings.

One thing piked his interest. It was hard to see for most observers seemed to malfunction around the combat. But the combat between the leaders of the two main Terran groups was a sight to behold. He saw one of those gigantic walkers shoot point blank at an unarmoured assailant who charged at it with a sword. To later be vaporized by a quick ter... No it wasn't a Terran, it was similar to a Terran, but it wasn't. It was more... refined, regal. It's line were strong and full of muscle, but looking at him he got the same sensation that he got when looking at the Khalai. Farmers could be strong warriors. And they could be wise, wiser beyond doubt. Had the tribe leader seen such an alien? Were they another creation of the Xel'naga? There was another alien, a creature that moved with the same velocity if not the same grace. And he understood. Talrisis saw why the tribe leader wasn't being able to influence the Terran leaders. The creature connection to the void was strong, strong than his own the templar feared to admit, and such a strong presence would certainly diminish the psychic powers of the Khalai.

He saw how a pack of Zerg lead by five Ultralisks charged towards the main melee. He feared that the disarrayed Terrans would lose the fight. And then the Protoss would follow. It had been a mistake.

**=][=**

He observed from the ship. He was sure. Those Xenos would take care of the Inquisitor. They would. Yes. Once she was dead he would take the ship. It wasn't his ship. But it was a good enough one. He would get his warrant. It ought to be on the damned Inquisitor's cabin. He would get his payback.

**=][=**

Talrisis observed awestruck as the two Terran commanders switched focus from themselves to the upcoming Zergs. For a moment he considered that the tribe leader had succeeded at his objective but then saw that the elder was still maintaining strong concentration.

He saw them charge at the Ultralisk without fear or concern, those... marines were certainly cappable they moved around the beast blitzing fast. Their shoots were well pointed and always hit with strength. At first he thought that they only succeeded in enraging the beast further, but somehow they had made a chink in the creature's hide. The hole in the defences was rapidly exploited by the Goliath's and Vikings.

As minor zerg entered the frail the marines and the ground troops kept them away from the big walkers while they fought the bigger monsters. But the Zerg were far from powerless. He saw a Kaiser blade jamming into the cockpit of the Thor. And he saw a corruptor shooting its lethal slime at the strange Terran woman. She was fast, but not enough, and even if he parried the attack with one of her arms the corruption would extend fast. Talrisis new that she was doomed. Still he would commend her actions for unflinching she raised a sword and cut off her own arm as the tendrils of Zerg influence were extending into it. The Protoss saw them fall, one bleeding armless woman and one mutating arm.

"_It is done."_

The thought was only a whisper. He turned to the tribe leader who was gaunt and consumed by the effort. The dark templar rushed to his side fearing the worst.

**=][=**

"Inquisitor Kayleck is down. Brother – Apothecary Caleb ensures me that her vitals are stable but command is yours Captain Ferros."

The vox message hit him like a ram. This fighting was proving worse than expected. The Imperium needed to be informed of this new xenos races. The Emperor's fury would be swift.

"Brother – Captain escort the Inquisitor to the Ollanius' Revenge have Brother – Apothecary Caleb treat her in the med bay."

That command was necessary, given in a private vox message.

"This is Captain Ferros speaking with the authority of Inquisitor Hayleck. All troops are to disengage with the humans and focus on the Xenos. I repeat focus on the Xenos enemy. For the Emperor, suffer not the xenos to live."

That command had been at the back of his mind for a while, and now that he had the authority to issue it he did with haste.

"Trooper Korrick. I hope your trainees are ready, we are going to need those Leman Russ now."

**=][=**

"This is commander Serte we are suffering heavy loses. Requesting permission to retreat."

The radio message returned static, silent static bearing the silence of the dead. The Scavenger wasn't replying. Not that the mercenary commander cared much, he would retreat anyway, but the ship to get them out of the planet was in control of the Scavenger and it would be better to let the man believe that he was in command.

"I repeat this is commander Serte, requesting permission to retreat."

Again static. He looked at the mercenaries around him, all of them gave a short nod. He looked at the battlefield the zerg were fighting with strength but somehow the robomen seemed to be ignoring them. The third message was on the public radio channel.

"This is commander Serte. Disengage from the Terran enemy. Focus on the Zerg. And for the sake of all, get the siege breakers in the field."

**=][=**

Talrisis observed as somehow the Terrans turned the tables. They had suffered heavy loses but once they stopped fighting amongst themselves and fielded the tanks they were able to push the Zerg rush back.

"_Dark templar I think we made a mistake."_

"_Why tribe leader?"_

"_We gave those Terrans a common ground."_

"_But otherwise the Zerg would have wiped them and they would soon be after us. It had to be done tribe leader."_

"_Yes. It is true. We would be dead. But how many would die if they mix. You have seen their technologies and their battle lust. Can you imagine a fleet with ships the size of that black one? Can you imagine troops as those that assaulted us at every Terran battle line?"_

Dark templar Talrisis wasn't a coward. Dark templar Talrisis felt fear.


	6. Chapter 6: The Enemy of my Enemy

I've written and rewritten this chapter a couple of times, I'm still not entirely satisfied with it. Maybe it is because as expected the plot starts to thicken and the pace is going to be slower from now on. I'm more or less satisfied with the chapter as is, so here is it.

On the comments of Protoss capabilities, I do know that some zealots can turn themselves into energy (I work under the assumption that not all) and yes, protoss blades can cut through imperial armor easily. On protoss vs space marines I'm not so sure, there are many things that have weapons that ignore armor in the 40k universe and they don't have battlefield supremacy just because. I guess what I'm trying to say is that imperial troops do not only rely on armor.

As always: The Starcraft saga belongs to Blizzard, and Warhammer 40k is property of Games Workshop.

Also, would anyone be interested in beta reading?

**The enemy of my enemy.**

_A dishonest man, you can always trust to be dishonest. Rogue Trader Marcius Velonius_

* * *

**=][=**

Captain Ferros smiled drily at the Kroot. The Xenos had taken upon himself guarding that particular door, and the storm trooper know certainly well that if they had allowed it the alien would be at the other side. But that, that was something that couldn't be admitted, no, the Inquisitor needed rest. As much rest as she could get if she was going to make it.

With a grunt the bodyguard let him through, and he crossed the other into the private cabin. It was a strange space, full of wonders and mysteries. But mostly books. The personal collection of the Ordo Xenos was bloated, lacking any sense of order or consistency. A quick skim revealed a few books that he himself had recovered, a few others that would be considered heretical by a more pious person, and some others that made no attempt to hide their alien inscriptions. Yet he hadn't come there to ponder about the written word. With a flicker of his hand the wards on the room were reactivated, enclosing it from the ship and ensuing that there were no uninvited listeners. He approached the bed.

"How is she?"

Sister Silvana raised her face from her Narthecium and looked at the captain. She was attractive, with a face that only betrayed its age in the deepness of the eyes and an inexplicable glimmer that reminded of the saints of the Emperor.

"She is alive, captain."

That made Ferros sigh with relief, after all his destiny was bound to that of the Inquisitor. That if they could return to imperial space. Or if the conversations he had held with the local terran group were to be believed, imperial time. Either way, the best chance of survival passed through the Inquisitor.

"Her arm?"

The sister of the Order of the Eternal Candle nodded towards the end of the room. There inside a cylindrical crystal tank filled with clear fluid floated an arm. It wasn't human. At some point it might have been. Not now. Too far gone. Tendrils of meat extended from the joint at which it had been seceded, giving it the appearance of an elongated squid. Its meat was covered in scales, that seemed to merge and fuse into a structure more similar to the chitin of a large insect that any other thing that the veteran guard had ever seen. It's fingers were long, longer that they had been and ended in sharp claws that rested dangerously close to the glass. It had changed, even more, since the last time he saw it.

"Any sign of corruption?"

The question ringed for a moment on the room.

"Not that I can determine. And with the rate of change of the arm we can assume that if she was infested it would be apparent by now. No one else has seen it, as you ordered. And captain..."

"Yes?"

"It was probably a good idea to send the infocyte to the others. He is really good at digging knowledge, and eager to share it with those who will listen."

The implications of the comment didn't scape the stormtrooper. He didn't want to admit to himself that he didn't trust most of the Imperial group with the knowledge that their Inquisitor might be battling alien influence. After all they were all edgy from the things they had learned after the battle.

"The Emperor protects, Sister."

"The Emperor provides, Captain."

**=][=**

"But Magos Dregmek this is... heresy!"

The voice of the Electro-Priest crackled rife with static. His eyes sparked as he resonated the mysteries of the mechanicum.

"This contradicts the first warning, Magos. We cannot attempt this!"

Gobadiah Dregmek, Explorator of the Mechanicum of Mars, kept working undisturbed. His mechadentrites kept prodding at the machine, tearing it masterfully. Little by little, layer by layer, it was coming apart. Once its fundamental bits laid on the table he looked at the pestering Electro-Priest.

"Remind me of the fifth warning Electro-Priest."

"The knowledge of the ancients stands beyond question."

"Look at this. See. Similarities with a Mark II Jump Pack of 87.172%. Hypothesized prototype. Captain's Ferros hypothesis of past time aligns with current knowledge. Conclusion?"

"We can't know that we are in the past! Those... they don't even speak Imperial Gothic! This is impossible."

"Beyond question, Electro-Priest. Your aid is dismissed. Captain Ferros, enter."

The stormtrooper had been enjoying the comfort of the shadows by the door observing the conversation. Many conversation had happened in the black ship since their encounter with the local humans. It had been even worse when the xenos threat had disappeared leaving both sides with a lack of objectives. Luckily both of them had retreated, choosing to regroup around their respective vessels. The no man's land between the two human groups was ripe with scraps from the battle. Most of the Terran fleet discarded debris lay there, as a memento of the Imperial firepower. The patrols of both sides had chosen to ignore each other for the most part. But men did talk. And it was a trait of a good commander to listen.

"Good morning Explorator. Everything okay?"

The mechadentrites of the explorator moved swiftly taking a grav-chute with inquisitorial markings and started dismantling it.

"It is well past noon Captain. Everything is okay. Your hypothesis seems to be valid. Accurate. Strange."

The captain observed as the Explorator's pet Jokaero realigned the pieces of the taken jump pack and the grav-chute intermixing them with speed. He knew that the Explorator wasn't what others would call a typical techpriest but he had taken quickly to the idea that they were in ancient times. So quickly indeed that he had started taking every piece of technology that he could get his hands or his mechanical tentacles on. Soon a jump pack that looked more similar to what he was used to see laid in front of the red robed priest and the orange furred ape.

"Captain. Have you seen trooper Van Saar? He hasn't been observed in 92 hours 28 minutes 14 seconds."

He had seen trooper Van Saar indeed. He had seen him last time he had approached the fallen terran batlecruiser, with Van Saar and the info-cyte. He had done much that day, many things that others would consider madness deviant from the imperial creed, but that he called diplomacy. As the Hospitaller sister had said the info-cyte was remarkably good at getting new information. And he needed him away from the inquisitor for the time being. The vanus had proven himself capable of learning the language of their counterparts, and had volunteered for the task. Trooper Van Saar had only followed, after all if they were to put some of their men into the enemy's ship, even if it was a diplomatic mission, he wanted someone capable of understanding the technology and tools of their enemy.

"Yes. Explorator, I'm here for the request I made."

The priest mechadentrites caressed the orange fur while he pondered on the answer. A few seconds later the robed man moved to one of the other tables on the manufactorum. He unwrapped a perfectly chiselled metal female arm. It appeared more piece of art than mere technology but the storm trooper new that it was a sound piece.

"Once the Inquisitor is awake I will be able to conduct the final rites and blessings." A chip of static interrupted him. "Captain Ferros, I guess you will be informed soon. Trooper Van Saar has been spotted by the servo skulls, he is in the company of two unidentified individuals..."

The vox request on his ear gave the stormtrooper pause. Raising a hand he signalled the tech priest to stop. A click and in his ears rang the voice of trooper Buticularo. Before the trooper could finish the captain only said five short words. "I know. On my way."

**=][=**

The two people that accompanied trooper Van Saar were an unexpected bunch. A man who wasn't at place at the battlefield wearing what appeared to be a white long coat, and crystal clear glasses that contrasted with his Attilan appearance. By his side a woman who on the other hand moved with the subtlety of an eldar pathfinder, and who donned a tight body suit that would prove hard to penetrate. Weapons weren't apparent on any of the two, but the captain doubted that the man carried any and he knew for fact that the woman had plenty.

Trooper Van Saar did the introductions. "Captain Ferros, this are Doctor Wei-Hsai and Agent Deladrier." He then addressed the other two in what allegedly was their own language and smiled. The woman, Agent Deladrier didn't seem to react, while the Doctor, who didn't look like any medic the captain had seen just gave a nervous nod.

"Is he a medic?"

"I'm a Doctor." The imperial gothic of the little man was broken, but easily understandable. "I'm a doctor not a medic. A scientist, an engineer, a mechanic, a chemist."

Captain Ferros hadn't heard the word scientist, before but engineer, mechanic and chemist sounded familiar enough. The man didn't look like a tech priest at all, but of course this people didn't look like anyone that he had encountered before.

"Well, scientist you seem competent with Imperial Gothic, glad to make you acquittance. What do you want?"

"You have sent a scientist and an assassin into our ship. The commander saw fit to honour that by doing the same.

"Emperor's shinies..." The captain cursed under his breath, had they seen through the Vanus cover already?

"Screw Mengsk." The scientist cursed in time, and nodded towards Van Saar. "Your assassin is more polite than most and he has agreed to not carry a weapon." The trooper raised his empty hands, showing that in fact he was carrying no weapon. "Ours is quite, aren't you Deladrier?" The woman only gave a short nod and gestured with her also empty hands. "We won't cause trouble."

Somehow he was forced to agree to have an assassin in his ship. And something worse, a scientist, that the Terrans believed was capable of comparing to one of the finest of the Officio Assassinorum. Things were dire.

"The Emperor protects."

The scientist didn't loose time, once again cursing voicedly.

"Mengsk can blow me."

**=][=**

"Sergeant Boon. I didn't expect to see you out of the medicae so soon."

The sergeant smiled, and the pain was almost unnoticable in his smile. A long scar stretched from his shoulder to the lower part of his torso, and was dented in surgical metal that gave him the appearance of someone devout to the Omnissiah.

"The scientist used this and my recovery speed up." The sergeant was holding a gun. "Look." He hold it close to his chest pointing at one of the stitches. When he pressed the trigger a green laser light erupted, hitting him. But instead of the heat explosion that the captain came to expect of laser weapons Boon didn't seem to be damaged. In fact he was... healing. The stitch was holding more tightly as the flesh below seemed to draw closer.

"Throne!"

"I would pay to see a commissar with one of this. Heresy! BLAM! What? Heresy! HERESY!"

The sergeant kept holding the good, making a shooting motion with every heresy. It might be close to an heretical thought, but it was a fun one and the captain couldn't help himself but to smile.

"Yes sergeant Boon, that would be worth seeing. From afar. But remember we are Scions of the Astra Militarum now."

"Sir, I thank the Inquisitor for taking care of me when the 39th Kadian was decimated. And the Schola training was hard as hell, and something to be proud of. But I'm a Karskin and five years at the damn Schola feeling like an old stranger wouldn't make grow a stick up my rear nor call myself Scion Tempestus. With all due respects captain, we are veterans of the Imperial Guard."

The captain raised his shoulders, he did feel like the sergeant himself. He was thankful to the Inquisitor, who had taken him after the massacre of the 99th Elysian. And even if the Schola had given all his men a common background and an equalizing ground the truth was that what kept them close was the Inquisitor herself.

"That is true sergeant, anything else you wanted?"

"Yes captain. Is it true that we have guests in the ship?"

His face was serious and didn't hold a smile any more. The identity of Agent Deladrier as the sniper that had pinned them at the medicae tent during the battle was something that the troops didn't enjoy to discover. Some of their friends had died then.

"It is true."

"Are the other rumours also true?"

The other rumours had spread like a genestealer cult among the ship personnel. The fact that they were 0115507M3 had taken root on the ship. There wasn't much point denying it. They had somehow, apparently travelled through the warp to the Age of Terra, but were really far away from Terra itself, in what appeared to be a region of the Eastern Fringe in which humanity had some colonies. The captain couldn't help but nod.

"Throne. Do you think we have rights of pay? I mean I heard of a vessel that lost itself in the immaterium at some point during the great crusade, and when they emerged each soldier had accumulated so much years of service that they could buy a moon each."

"I doubt it sergeant, we still need to survive here and now."

"I guess that's why we are playing it safe and not calling an Exterminatus on the planet."

"Affirmative sergeant, according to the scientist we've been lucky. The ones you and your men fought were Protoss, and they are much faster than our reports lead us to believe, apparently they some can turn into pure energy as they move. And their blades can pierce armour as if they were paper."

"They still can be stopped by a power weapon captain. Just get every trooper a power sword and we will be fine."

"You know as well as I do that we don't have enough weapons, even if we open the inquisitorial vault."

The sergeant smile was grim.

"Then loses will eventually equalize the numbers."

"I fear you are right sergeant. In that case we won't want to lose your power sword. Go back to the medicae and rest."

"Is that an order captain? Because I would rather go to my bunk, you know... to rest."

"Understood sergeant, give my regards to Captain Herdess. I'm sure she will appreciate some pause from piloting the unmovable ship."

The sergeant smirked and nodded.

"Will do captain, will do. Give my regards to the Inquisitor."

The captain awaited till the trooper was gone, and he raised a silent plea to the Emperor while he went to check on the Inquisitor.

**=][=**

This time the Kroot bodyguard had company. Agent Deladrier, who looked painfully uncomfortable by the xenos stood on the corridor. Her expression was one of torment, and her hands were clenched in fists. The captain didn't enjoy the Kroot company, that much was true, the creature made him more uneasy than any other alien he had seen short of the tyranids but the ghost seemed to be in palpable agony.

"Agent Deladrier. Are you okay?"

The woman's voice sounded composed if slightly rushed. Her low gothic wasn't as good as that of the scientist.

"Yes. The void is strong in this one."

The "void"? The captain was unfamiliar with the term, he would later ask the scientist about it, the man was knowledgeable in many aspects. It seemed though that the agent was okay, or didn't want to admit otherwise.

"Are you going to stay here for long?"

"I wish to speak with your leader. You claim not to be the leader. The big marine in armour claims not to be the leader. The leader is behind this door. I wait."

She was struggling with words, the captain doubted that she only wished to speak. She may not be good with words, but if brother – Captain Ran-Aldib, or any of the astartes was in the room she would need to be more than good with whatever weapon she had.

"Wait here."

With that the captain entered the Inquisitorial chamber. Not much had changed since his last visit, the walls continued crowded with books and sister Silvana continued by the side of the bed. Two things were new. The arm at the tank had moved, its claws had scratched the glass and its tentacles were affixing themselves to the base. And brother – apothecary Caleb was present.

"Captain?"

The voice was weak but it was all that the captain needed to understand that another thing had changed. He rushed to the bed and took the Inquisitor's remaining hand.

"I'm here Inquisitor. Are you fine? Are you whole?"

The woman laughed for a second, her voice had lost most of her shine but there was still some of the song of youth in its echo.

"I'm as fine and as whole as one can be missing their right arm. But my soul and mind are complete. That's what matters."

The captain nodded.

"Cutting your arm was the right call Inquisitor. I'm glad to see you safe."

The woman smiled at him.

"Would you do me two favours captain?"

"Of course."

"First of all, you will tell me everything that happened since I lost consciousness, then... when you retell this story don't forget to mention that I cut myself using the left hand."

**=][=**


	7. Chapter 7: Chaos in Theory

Once Again I do not own neither Starcraft nor Warhammer 40k, they belong to Blizzard and Games Workshop.

Yeah, the Scavenger is making homage to Alan Schezar (and his Schezar's Scavengers), for several reasons, the similarities with the Rogue Trader being one of them.

On technology, I do plan to address those points in more detail down the line, but yes the Imperium is greatly interested. On warp travel though I'm going to make them equal, and explain the differences with calmness in the warp (the warp right now is not actively attempting to eat humans). The jump drives should work in a manner similar to Tau drives, and they again would be safe for humans because the warp is not active. But if they attempt that in 40k with a psychic on board they would have a nasty encounter in the warp.

There is an old adjutant in the downed battlecruiser just for the purpose of having the mechanicum doing cartwheels :P

Timeline wise, I won't comment on Raynor appearing (I don't think I could do a good job portraying him). I would say though that I want primal protoss to be there at some point, for narrative purposes.

* * *

**=][=**

"_Tribe leader. My readings are worrying."_

The protoss elder looked at the screens of the observers. The little machines had swarmed around the two downed terran vessels, scouting and recollecting data. The battlefield between the two cruisers was a mass of intermixed debris. A litter of ruins that had been sullied with the sweat and blood of the terrans, before being covered with dead zerg. The ever present red dust of the planet swirled intermixing itself with the fallen giving it an eerily uniform appearance.

But this particular observer wasn't observing the aftermath of the fight. Due to a glitch, dumb luck or divine interdiction this particular machine had driven itself away from its brothers. It was just looking at the ground. As if something had earnestly captivated it's attention.

The picture wasn't as good as the tribe leader would have wished. Night was falling. A dust storm was coming. No the image wasn't good. But the tribe leader could see clearly.

Under the red dust the creep was advancing.

**=][=**

"You've done the right thing Captain."

The inquisitor voice was still a bit shaky, she had lost most of her wind during the conversation and was once again lying on her bed. Her face was pale, not only out of exhaustion but also due to fear. The pallor of her skin contrasted with the colours swirling in the tank. And that scared her.

"We are to protect the subjects of the Imperium, but If, throne, there is no Emperor we are to protect humanity. We shall purge this xenos."

The stormtrooper nodded relieved, it seemed that his head would be atop of his shoulders for a while, and he would be whole.

"Inquisitor if I may." Brother – Apothecary Caleb stood there with his arms crossed. "Brother – Captain Ran-Aldib has considered necessary that we keep ourselves in reserve. Not to alert those unused to astartes. And it is a wise decision. Wouldn't it be similarly wise to keep ourselves out of the whole galactic theatre, at least till we have recovered our strength?"

The woman in the bed raised its only hand and caressed its temples. The zealous idea, seemed so right in a moment and so alien in the next. She needed rest.

"You are right Brother – Apothecary. Our first priority will be to secure the Ollanius' Revenge. Secure as many STCs from our neighbours as possible, I'm sure Magos Dregmek is working on that. We are also to establish a secure information network, I assume that by this point everyone on the ship knows about the possible time travel. I would like everyone to be calmed down, the Emperor protects, and so does the Inquisition..."

The Inquisitor takes a long breath and lets the air go slowly, she then tries to stand against the wall. She stumbles a little but soon, with the help from Sister Silvana, she sits regally on the undone bed.

"I will need to do some talking, the Eldar in particularly worries me. If the date we have is correct... the fall of the Eldar hasn't happened, yet..."

The Inquisitor stands and starts moving on the room, not minding the other present she discards her nightgown and starts donning the long black coat of the commissariat. Inquisitor Halwinnit Kayleck, like many others of her rank, had been recruited from the Schola Progenium. But due to her upbringing she had been trained as a commissar before showing promise for the ranks of the alien hunters.

"So many things to do. I'll also need of the particular talents of our Rogue Trader. Diplomacy is his form of living, and he might be able to find redemption in dealing with humans instead of Xenos."

Her childhood hadn't been worse than many in the Imperium, in fact it had been better than many. She had been the Scion of the noble and most ancient house of Kayleck at Scintillia. Even when her parents were taken from her in a foul political ploy, when she was forced in the hive's anonymous darkness, when she had no more than the shoe's scraps for food, even then damnation didn't engulf her. For she had kept the weapon. A piece of archeotech, old as the crusade or even older, unremarkable except for an inscription in high gothic, that read "prepare the war". Once more she donned the las gun in the holster of her belt.

"I declare the Zerg Xenos Horrificus. Contact is not to be made or attempted. Brother – Apothecary I trust the Deathwatch in acquiring as much information as possible. Once we are back in Imperial space, and time, information is to be shared with the Deathwatch and the Ordo Xenos. Maintain me and Captain Ferros informed, everyone else will be in a need to know basis."

There was steel in her eyes. She had been a killer, a merciless murderer. Oh, they had called her duellist. But she didn't duel, she won. She fought for food, she fought for space, for breath, to keep living. She fought to die. Scintillian arbites new better than intervene in a duel, but eventually they had taken her in. That would have been her demise. The end of the house of Kayleck. It wasn't. She was recognized and sent to the Schola. Sent to the Schola Progenium. To serve the Emperor. To protect the Imperium.

"Captain Ferros seeing the mutation of what was once my arm I fear corruption. You are to accompany me at all times. If you judge me unfit inform me, if you deem necessary my execution two las bolts on my head. On the mean time, Sister Silvana, I trust you capable of acquiring as much knowledge from the infested arm as we can. Knowledge of it will only startle our men, and we need no fear, keep it private only the Astartes, Captain Ferros and I are to know. If the time comes I will step down, until then I will not accept questions to my right of command. Understood?"

Her talents had taken her far. From a fresh recruit to stubborn to respect the drill abbot who was constantly punished to a brutally cunning planner, capable of pulling off more than her share of tricks. Eventually she had been recruited into the ranks of the inquisition. The Ordo Xenos had welcomed her ability to always come on top.

"Captain, inform the Magos that I will meet him at the manufactorum, I dislike augments but I will need to impose fear in the hearts of our enemies and our allies if we are to thrive."

The Ordo Xenos was a strange bunch, most dealt with aliens and their technology regularly. Some abhorred it, some others deemed it necessary to use them and their tools against the enemies of the Imperium. She was an eccentric, many would call her a radical. But her methods were effective. That's what always mattered. That's what mattered the most now.

"You are dismissed. The Emperor protects."

When in deadly danger, When beset by doubt, Run in little circles, Wave your arms and shout. That is what the Inquisitor did when she was left alone.

**=][=**

If his doubts of alien influence, they couldn't be called suspicions at this point, were a strange occurrence the captain had to admit to himself that it wasn't the oddest event that day. The Manufactorum was... entropy.

Pieces, bits, scraps, slices, chunks, items, slabs, tokens, marks, parts, and portions swirled, flocked, whirled, swarmed, crowded, dusted the floor. Amidst the disorder two paragons of orderly creation stood face to face. Each moved with speed and haste. One with four mechadentrites and the other with two hands. The sting of incense was strong, punching the captain with almost as much strength as that of the scene.

It was as if contemplating two dancers, two discordant dancers each following their own tune. One chanting the litanies of the mechanicum, the other one musing a rhythmic song. The contrast was dire, as it was the obvious comparison, both moved in disparity yet somehow the dancers beat the right accord at the proper time.

"For the Emperor's shining buttocks. What is this madness?"

Both men dropped their toys like repented children. It was only then that the captain saw the orange shadow running among the debris collecting random tidbits. The jokaero had salvaged some of the constructed fantasies that had piled under the shreds.

"Scientist Wei-Hsai is a heretic who doubts the Omnissiah's will and the Machine Spirits."

"Magos Dregmek is a bun tyen-shung duh ee-dway-ro who disregards the scientific method."

Throne what were those men doing? They had certainly created more than they share of weapons. The Captain moved towards them, standing between the crazy and the mad.

"Stop this folly you two!"

As he stood there the orange ape climbed up his leg, to stand in its head. It hold a weapon in each paw, a las gun and pistol that he wasn't able to recognize. Soon the creature extended its arms, tending each piece to one of the constructors. A mechadentrite and a hand took it fast enough.

"Mmh... the craftmanship is good, if simple and undecorated. The spirits align well enough."

"This... Hou Zi? How can he have created a "scythe" pistol by asking the damn thing how it feels?"

The captain tried to catch the Jokaero but the ape soon scurried away. Now he stood between two fools. Two armed fools.

"I don't know what's going on. But could you seriously drop those weapons? And tidy this place up. The Inquisitor is awake and will require her arm."

A static whirl from the Magos alerted four servitors who started collecting the pieces with mechanical efficiency.

"The Manufactorum will be ready. Anyone not of the Mechanicum evict the room."

While the storm trooper and the ghost made swift pace out the scientist stood back.

"Can I look at the prosthesis?" It took him a moment to add. "Please."

The captain expected the request to be denied, but it seemed that the Magos was more crazy than usual.

"Your request shall be allowed. Although you will need to vacate the room for the ritual."

**=][=**

"I've had visual on their leader."

The radio message was short. Clicking with a small amount of static. The magnetic currents of the planet were being altered by the coming nocturnal storm. The Scavenger didn't care much.

"Confirm."

"I've had visual. The leader is a woman. Attempts to manipulate her mind unsuccessful, there is a an unidentified alien with a strong void connections in the vicinity. Somehow cancels mental effect."

The scavenger produced a short curse. Everything was going downhill. At first the defences of this other Terran capable of taking a battlecruiser out of the sky, then the Zerg attacking them en mass, and the traitorous commander of the War Pigs arriving to an understanding with this damn strangers.

"What about the Doctor Wei-Hsai?"

"Partial success in acquiring the weapons technology. Currently dealing with the ship's priests."

Priests? The scientist hadn't ever been a pious man. The only god for him was science and creation. The only demon in his live had been Mengsk, the emperor who had expelled him from the project Blackstone. But now that the old man was dead he didn't have much to hate.

"Understood. Continue waiting and observing."

"Permission to establish contact with the troops."

"Granted."

There was a storm coming. And the scavenger would reap the spoils.

When it was sure that nobody else was listening or observing the small rodent automata ran towards the infocyte. The Vanus know.

**=][=**

The observers had soon taken flight around the terran stronghold. Their slow expansion had confirmed the Tribe's leader biggest fears.

A perfect circle of creep advanced steadily towards the ship. The protoss scouts moved, swarmed and observed. They travelled to what had at some point been their digging site. It wouldn't take long for the creep to surround it. And it wouldn't take much longer for it to break through the protection of the pylons. All their research lost. Worse than lost. In the claws of the Zerg. Intervention was necessary.

**=][=**

There was little pain as the metalled hooks interred themselves in the flesh affixing the new metal arm to the bone. When the nervous connection was established the inquisitor felt a warm sensation of wholeness. Whatever had she expected from the prosthetic augment was not this.

"Thank you Magos. This is by far the best augment I've ever seen."

There was a purr of satisfied static coming from the robed mechanicus.

"I'm glad to hear Inquisitor. I must admit I've had help. The Jokaero." A mechadentrite caressed the orange furred animal. "Helped with most of the nervous connections. And... Adept Wei-Hsai suggestted the use of new material."

The Inquisitor raised a worried brow.

"Adept Wei-Hsai? Are you sure it's safe Magos?"

The mechadentrites reached for a weapon. And passed it to the Inquisitor. It was a good sturdy laser pistol. It appeared to be hand made, but the marks of artifice were almost imperceptible. A design to simple for the master that would have crafted it.

"Adept Wei-Hsai did this Inquisitor. We could use a man of his expertise. At least he doesn't advocate the use of abominable intelligence, and he will come to the midst of the Omnissiah soon enough."

There was a slight concern in the eyes of the Inquisitor. But she had to admit that the knowledge of the scientist would be a great asset. A resource that at least the Mechanicum seemed willed to exploit. The Inquisition couldn't fall back.

"I make you responsible for any inconvenience down the line. Now... what can my arm do?"

**=][=**

Mingling with minds was complicated. One had to make the idea appear natural. Feel natural. It needed to sprung from the deepest thought. Take root and grow.

It was complicated with necessary. Using the momentary distraction the weaving started.

**=][=**

The Eldar was a creature of myth. Someone who would feel more in place in the stories from ancient Terra than surrounded by mere humans. Most Eldar with whom she had treated in the past had done a good job in reminding her. Mon-keigh. Human wasn't an accurate description, at it's core the term implied inferiority, or simply non Eldar.

Now the Mon-keigh was holding the reins in her hands. But the power could shift at any point if the Eldar knew the implications of their situation.

"_Your help during the battle was greatly appreciated."_

She had treated with many Eldar before. She had even picked some of the language, and customs.

"I understand your language well enough Mon-keigh. No need to play around."

"_I like to practice my languages from time to time. And Eldar is much more difficult to maintain fresh than Orkish"_

The Eldar craked a shadow of a smile.

"What do you want?"

"_I'm sure you've heard the rumors. About the date."_

A nod was all the Eldar deemed necessary to respond.

"_Do you think they are true?"_

"This species, my brethren have no songs of them. And you mon-keigh, you didn't expand this far at this time. For all we know we might be in a different universe."

So the Eldar didn't know about the Protoss or the Zerg either? That was only mildly reassuring.

"_True."_

"Still the warp is surprisingly calm, and the Eldar empire, if it exists in this verse should be easy to find. Provided we have a suitable ship. You possess one."

"_Repairs are necessary. It will take time."_

"True."

The Eldar had been a formidable opponent for the Imperium while being a race in decline. A splintered force that was still capable to hold it's ground. If the fall... could be prevented would that condemn humanity or save it?

"_If you had a spacecraft, reached the Eldars, and told them of what is to come..."_

The Eldar seemed to ponder the answer for a long time. So long that the Inquisitor assumed that he was not going to respond. But as she stood to leave the Eldar broke the silence.

"I assume you are not familiar with _Tranglam_. Time flows like a river Mon-keigh. But only the most skilled seers can determine how an approximate present can affect an approximate future. If we are indeed in the past and I tell my people, that will change the flow of time." the Eldar looked at the Inquisitor "Have you told the other mon-keighs that you come from the future?"

The Inquisitor herself hadn't, but she had been unconscious most of the time. Men talk though, and that was a really likely event.

"_That might be a problem..."_

"A problem is an understatement Mon-keigh. You are blind and deaf, yet you stumble around changing things. Even if they are small their impact could be terrible. Because you do not understand."

Her head hurt. That idea... was strange. How could the alien be right? She knew little of the secretive Ordo Minoris. But she pledged to raise a pray to the Emperor every day till they were back in their time or a qualified member of the Ordo Chronos appeared to save the day.

Still the Eldar hadn't answered the question.

"_Humans are stupid, got it. I ask you again. If you had a vessel and could contact the Eldar what would you do?"_

"I don't have a vessel."

"_Humour me."_

"I would probably try to reach for them, but that's why I'm not a seer."

"Understood. That leaves me in a terrible position."

"I know, Inquisitor."

She went towards the door, almost leaving the Eldar as a prisoner awaiting execution. But something, some idea, clicked in her mind at the time.

"Why did you serve under a human Rogue Trader?"

"I used to be a Corsair Mon-keigh. The Rogue Trader happened to offer a good deal at the moment."

"What did he offer?"

"A ship."

"I have a ship."

"I know."

**=][=**

Commander Sertes had fought against the Zerg in many occasions. He knew how to recognize the symbols of an attack, and was sure of what he saw. Creep.

It had almost been serendipitous somehow he had had the idea of looking at the sand. Sand that was ever present in Mar Sara. Wherever the idea had come from it was obvious now. They would be soon under attack. From all flanks

That was bad.

"Sir, there is creep growing towards our position from every direction."

The Scavenger didn't look well, he had lost a lot of blood when the kaiser blade had ripped his stomach. Still he was a tough bastard more than capable to cheat death once again.

"Prepare a defence perimeter."

"Should we inform the Imperials sir?"

The Scavenger would put anything between himself and the enemy whenever possible. He nodded.

**=][=**

"Captain Ferros." The agent looked at him with a stern expression. He would have sworn that she enjoyed spooking him appearing out of nowhere. But it was hard to tell. The woman tossed a small device, some sort of vox communicatior to the storm trooper. "Commander Sertes wishes to inform about an imminent Zerg attack."

"This is Captain Ferros. What's going on?"

The sound came surprisingly clear and at an instantaneous speed.

"Hello, Captain. Commander Sertes here. We have detected creep formations under the sand drawing closer to our position. The Zerg rush should be imminent."

Throne!

"My contractor wishes to know if the Protoss facilities you attacked had pylons." It didn't take the commander long to describe what a pylon was.

"Yes there were some structures like that. Why?"

"Khaydarin crystals can be used to damp the control of the swarm if we were to use them in our defences it would help slow the creep and disorient their creatures."

"I see. It might be worth attempting..."

If those crystals could damp the swarm control the Inquisitor would be safer with them.

**=][=**


End file.
